


Home

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Shiroweek, Space Mom and Dad and Their Kids, family au, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: Drabbles written for Shiro WeekDay One: His Universe -  Sometimes the most difficult decisions are actually the easiest to make.





	

The living room was silent for one of the only times Shiro could remember, and that was good. He liked the noise of family life, and there was a lot of it with four children, all in their teens or tweens. But right now, a comfortable and enjoyable silence reigned as Shiro nestled with Allura on the couch. Pidge slept sounding with her head upon Shiro’s shoulder, while Hunk huddled against Allura’s left side. Lance stretched across Allura and Hunk’s legs, with his head snuggling against Keith’s shoulder. Keith, himself, lay with his cheek planted in Shiro’s chest, snoring soundly and peacefully, his face completely relaxed in a way Shiro hadn’t seen since the boy joined their family a little over a year ago.

Shiro knotted his fingers with Allura’s, indulging in her warmth, and sighed. “I’ll decline the offer in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, equally as soft. “The Kerberos Mission is only six months. We’ll manage.”

“That’s a half a year,” and he kissed both Keith’s and Pidge’s hair. “That’s too long to be away. And everything in the universe that matters to me is here, right in this room. I don’t need to go to Kerberos to find it, and I don’t want to. Not anymore.”

Allura lifted up their joined hands and kissed the back of Shiro’s before she leaned over.

“Get a room,” Lance muttered, stopping his parents from continuing.

Lance shifted until his arm rested on Shiro’s waist. He pulled his dad just a smidge closer, then settled against Allura again. He was asleep again within moments.

Shiro smiled and carded his fingers through Lance’s hair before reaching over to brush back Hunk’s bangs.

Yes, in this room was his entire universe, and it was more beautiful than any sight he could find in space.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to write a drabble for each of the prompts using this AU - but it probably won't happen. Hope you enjoyed this, though!


End file.
